


I must be insane

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Maybe, but you're not alone.





	I must be insane

Our story begins in Alastor Moody's house, his boyfriend Barty Crouch Jr. is visiting him.

Alastor asked, "Any news on the Voldemort front?"

Barty grinned. "Yes, that's why I'm here."

Alastor smirked. "Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?"

Barty smiled. "I'm out of it, the whole Death Eater business."

Alastor gasped. "For good?"

Barty beamed, "For good, that bald no nosed fool ain't gonna ever get his nails in me ever again; Ally."

Alastor chuckled. "Those are some, uh; 'creative' nicknames for him, Barty."

Barty said, "I'm just glad that I'm finally free."

Alastor whispered, "Well, Mr. Free Man; what's your first act as a free man?"

Barty muttered, "Oh, I don't know; I was thinking of eating a hamburger."

Alastor laughed. "I must be insane dating an ex Death Eater."

Barty told him, "I'm insane too, so we can be insane together."


End file.
